Percy Learns how to do laundry
by Hugs6
Summary: The marriage life, I know it's weird everyone has a baby, not tratie though... Ah well, I know, not my best, ah well. wargi! It's the corect term for lips in polish...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! What happens when Percy and Annabeth Settle down and have a daughter who is not mary sue perfect? HUZZAH YOU SHALL NOW FIND OUT!

Chapter one- Flashback time

They are only 20, but they've waited long enough, They are getting married.

Grover is the best man, and "Uncle" Percy's 5 year old "Nephew" (Product of Gruniper!) is the ring satyr (at mention or bear Grover protested greatly).

Thalia is The best female person, and Piper is one of the bridesmaids (The other is Maria King...). Leo and Jason are ushers.

Zeus is performing the wedding with godly grandness, and doing a fabolous job at it too.

Both gods and demigods mingle for the wedding of the century.

Then they hit the dance floor. People laugh at Leo's funky dancing and coo at the couples (Gruniper, Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Tratie, Chris/Clarisse, and Meo) romantic slow dance, and resident magician Becca along with the help of Lacy one of her best friends and Skylar her half sister on the roman side brings it all together.

Annabeth stares at her handsome new husband with a tingly sort of excitement, then Percy shoves cake up her nose, FOOD FIGHT! Thankfully no enchiladas or burritos are in sight.

A year Later.

"Percy." Annabeth said softly. Percy who is studying his sword neglects looking up.

"Percy." A little bit louder, no contact.

"PERCY!" She says urgently, he looks up worried.

"Yes dear?" He asks worried.

"I'm pregnant." It is very unfortunate to faint while sitting and having a sword in your lap, thank gods for ambrosia.

Another Year Later

"What should we name her?" The new mother asks the new father he considers.

"Wow. We're only 21 (Birth before Summer birthday). How about, Zoe?" The name of the huntress who risked her life for her goddess.

"Yes."

1 month later

"She is so beautiful." Piper gushed at the truly adorable baby.

Jason (Her husband) was not so sentimental. "I guess." His mind was on other things, like why the hades haven't Leo and Maria gotten married yet?

"JASON!" Piper exclaimed, then the people of his concern came in.

"Your lucky little gal, i never got to attend my own baby shower!" Maria giggled, little did Jason, or any of them know, Leo'd proposed just and hour earlier.

As guest filed in with extravagently greek (and roman) gifts Maria was bursting.

"Did you know Zoe is also the name of the daughter of King Midas?" Piper asked Percy, meanwhile Annabeth and Maria (And Becca our resident magician) set up the stage for "The anouncement"

"Testing, testing, Okay, I have an anouncement (Saying Leo and I gives way to much away)." The crowd hushed with anticipation.

"Leo asked me if I would marry him. I said yes. And, in further news, If Camp Half Blood agrees to help, we hope to have a wedding withing the year." After that everyone was so excited it seemed that they could not stop talking.

3 months 2 weeks and 1 day later

The wedding was, to say the least, phenomenal. It was all over the demigod newspapers, And Zoe made her first big social event.

Demigod Wedding of the decade. (Not bad, but Percabeth got the title of century.

After exchanging vows the whole guest list hit the dance floor, after the traditional couples dance Maria King, presumably sick from some, "Bad Shrimp" went back to her old habits and continued on to steal tid bits of "Stuff" here and there.

Congratualations Leo and Maria, Also Maria has decided to keep her last name king, So to speak the Valdez-King marriage was a hit, with many thanks to the Aphrodite, Hepheastus, and Hermes cabin who designed the whole thing with Modern Class.

One day after newspaper printing

"Congratulations Man, good luck." Percy was grinning. "Yikes I know." Maria Jabbed her new husband playfully, but she was in shock too.

Less then a year, but maybe 6 months Later

"Oh gods. Oh gods. ANNABETH!" Maria was at the doctors with her all knowing friend Annabeth who had agreed to drive her (For some reason the government finds Maria Driving a BAD idea...). "It's true then?" She'd had her suspicions. "Oh gods. Oh gods. What will Leo think? You guys like waited a year." Annabeth laughed. "Well it's not like either of you are ever patient." But joking wasn't the best thing for this situation.

Another Less then a year, only 5 months this time

"Leo. It's. Happening. LEO!" Maria was freaking out, after many altra sounds they'd uncovered a gender, also girl.

24 hours later

Leo was in fetal position and was rocking back and forth. "Mr. King?" The doctor asked. "Valdez actually, my wife decided to keep her last name, sorry for the confusion." Leo apologized. "There in here." He motioned.

Needless to say, they were both beautiful. "If it's okay with you, I already named it." Was the first thing his beautiful bride said when he entered the room, not, "Your a father." Not, "'surprise' It's a girl!" No, Maria got right to the point. "You did?" He asked, she nodded. "What did you name it?" "Harriet." She said calmly. "WHAT? WHY?" Freak out number three (the first two were so ugly i'm not even mentioning them). "Harriet Tubman was a child of Hermes, it sounds nice, and we can always call her Harri." As a child of Hermes her reasoning was usually (But, see The Leo Valdez Show, not always) the sounder side of whatever argument.

Jason and Piper had there baby sometime in between, a boy, named Jasper (after everyones favorite romance people!), Chris and Clarisse were unfortunate enough to have there child three days after Maria's (Silena), And the product of Frazel died before birth which Hazel would have blamed apon herself if she hadn' had twins (The other one, another boy they named Sammy).

Chapter two to come, about what happens when all of them (Jasper and Zoe, who are 12 aside) are 11. That's when the Laundry will come. Lalala, whatever, lalala doesn't matter, Lalala oh well, lalala. I loove that song. YAY! This is what I did. This is what I'm happy with. This is what I think. This is what I am. An obsessed Freak. Deal with it.

P.S. Try and say I ever said I was mentally stable, Just face it it'd end up as an epic fail.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I decided that this chapter (and the ones to come) will only have one POV at a time, this time it happens to be Zoe's POV because she was first and I was never really intent on doing the other guys untill I wrote the first chapter so... Yeah. Zoe! I may, on purpose, have Zoe call Harri Aspen, just because I know to people in girl scouts one named Zoe and the other Aspen, so yeah... And BTW Garret and Olivia (From Summer with Dad, oh and Olivia is also in my girl scouts, there are actually two olivia's...) are married now.

Chapter II School, Laundry, and best friends

Wake up.

Eat breakfast.

Take a shower.

Brush my teeth.

Get dressed.

Go back downstairs and start school.

I'm homeschooled, mom and dad alternate days to teach me.

Say, mom works Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, dad works Tuesday and Thursday.

As it being Moday dad was waiting for me when we (We meaning my beagle Hermione and I) got downstairs.

"What to do first? Sword fighting? Greek Mythology study? Laundry?" I sighed.

"Math." I hated math, so I got it over with first things first.

"Right... Okay, you do your math, I'll be over here... Dusting this thing your mom dusted yesterday!" Dad is horrible at math he says, and I quote, "That's because I had a psyco math teacher and it brings back bad memories!" He says shielding his face.

Oh brother.

After that things when smoothly.

"DAD! NICO IS TIRED OF BRINGING ME BACK TO LIFE!" I squealed, then gained my composure.

"Daddy (I hardly ever bring out the daddy.), you are sparring with a young, unexperienced child who happens to be YOUR DAUGHTER!"

After all that school stuff and doing laundry (I may be unexperienced at sword fighting but dad is unexperienced at housework) I was finally allowed to go to Camp Half Blood.

"What took so long?" My best friend Harri asked (I want to write Maria because it's so much more natural but I'm not!).

"You don't have parents who insist on having you actually learn something. Plus when I was done I needed ambrosia..."

"Eh it's fine. How's your mom?" Mom was going through another pregnancy, I had been an only child, not anymore...

"Fine yours?" Harri's mom was going through her third pregnancy.

"Well, she was worried at my birth, ecstatic at Alexis and Penny's (Esperanza) birth, now she's going like, 'NOOO! I can't have another child!' I'm like, 'you can, you will, get over it, and get a life!' Dad says she's in shock, whatever. At least Lex and Lucky (Penny, Esperanza, This particular child has many nicknames.) are doing okay." Harri practically lives for her three year old sisters.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Boy, mom wants to name him Joey."

"Cool. Oh hey Jasper!" Jasper is my other best friend.

"Yo." He said nonchalantly.

"Whaz up?" Harri asked with equal coolness.

"Well, I'll assume you gals have heard the sky **way** to many times so," He took a deep breath.

"Mom found out that I snuck out for a little midnight sparring with Harri (To this I gave her a quizical look, "Why hadn't I been invited?" My eyes asked.) and took away my Bunker Nine privleges."

I didn't know why, although Harri's dad was pretty cool, but Jasper was _way _into building and fixing stuff.

"She barely let me come here and hang out. BTW Harri, One, did your parent's find out? And how the Hades did you get here?" He had a right to ask both questions.

"I hitch hiked." Harri said sarcastically.

"With Travis..." Harri spent way to much time with her uncle, when I asked her why she replied:

"Mom hardly has time for me, you know teaching me the valuable stealth skills, so I hang out with a GOOD teacher." and shrugged.

"And no, I didn't get caught, with all this pregnancy it's a wonder they even notice if I'm dressed or not." Now that was an exageration, Maria had been paying special attention to her trouble making daughter.

"Okay yeah... It's all your mom's fault though." She poked Jasper teasingly.

"Yeah whatever, wanna go swimming?" Harri shrieked.

"You know that I will not for the life of me get wet you rat!" Maybe it was the fact that she had some fire power in her, or that Dad had scared her way to many times with sea monster tales, but Harri was a little scared of the water, okay A LOT.

"Kidding, let's go down to your cabin." He poked Harri.

"Boys, you don't want to bother us do you?" Harri asked, decieving the kids in the Hermes cabin, she was so persausive Jasper started to leave.

"Not you Jasper! You bozo..."

Then we headed for the cave.

It had been in the Hermes cabin for generations, but it hadn't been discovered till Maria did, and now it belonged to Harri.

"Cherry CocaCola for me, Dr. Pepper for you and, um, Grape Crush today? Let's see it's a Monday, so I'm right right Jasper?"

"Maybe, maybe i've changed my schedule." He laughed.

Harri threw a Grape crush at him.

"Yeah, okay, okay you're right!" Jasper protested.

"Okay, who get's to complain first?" Parent talk.

"Well, I already did, so it's free game for ya'll." Ya'll? Harri was weird...

Jasper squirmed, he didn't like this part.

"I'll go." I saved.

"Well, It's been pretty good, but dad is always so immature about math, and a lot of other things... I hate it when he jokes around when I'm trying to be serious! And mom is always a slave driver!"

I gulped, was I done? Jasper's turn, He was always able to complain, he just didn't like too.

"Well Mom and Dad took away my forge privilages, you know that. And dad has been really harsh on me, I know he's just worried about the baby (all of our parents were having another baby), but still! Mom thinks at my age it's weird to be hanging out with girls. I asked her why she hung out with Jason and Leo, and she said fate. I said this was fate and she sent me to my room for "sassing" her! I'm itching to see Leo and work on our project but I'm not allowed for a whole month!" This last part was a desperate cry.

With a complain like that I had enough time to finish my Dr. Pepper, Harri was quietly sipping.

"My turn I guess." Harri said.

"Yeah..." here comes the bomb.

"Well, I've been grounded from like everything, including, theivery, My mom has **NO** mercy, practicing my fire powers, I mean I just recently learned what to do! and, like you, I've been banned from the forge and bunker nine. She didn't remember to ban me from this thankfully. And she banned me from, get this, sparring! Oh and computer priveleges? Nil. Meanwhile I've been sentanced to take care of the girls, that's not so bad, and prepare for the baby. It's not like I have anywhere to go though, other than here on a daily basis, barely. So I "Get" to paint the baby room, purple was rejected and I'm not doing blue, light blue is fine for Alexis and Penny's room, but I'm not doing it for his, so orange was also rejected, tada, GREEN! I also get to help build the baby's stuff, which eases my pain a little. Once the baby's room is taken care of I'm sentanced to other constructive activities. Basically housework. And guess what else? I have to keep my B average! I'm also, and this is my free time, am trying to teach Penny and Alexis to read, neither of them are Dyslexic but there is a 1 out of 4 chance that Joey, the baby, will be dyslexic... Okay I'm covered." She took a big breath and sighed.

Jasper had finished two grape sodas.

"Wow..." I mused.

"You ask a Hermes girl to complain, she complains!" Harri insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jasper said, 19 whatever bad boy accent.

"You know you do that really well, have you ever considered telling the story at campfire?" Harri.

"No..." Jasper can be really shy and embarassed, I also think he likes Harri.

"Aw come on, Tonight is the only night of the week I get to stay at camp overnight, because of my "punishment", do it for me? Pweese!" gods Harri's good at manipulative flirting.

"Well..." And Jasper was good at trying (I'm not saying suceeding cuz well...) to not give into manipulative flirting.

"Okay, just cuz, hey Zo, you staying tonight?" Well I hadn't planned too but...

"Sure!" I wondered which cabin I'd sleep in.

I feel really close to my mom, who I didn't see as often as my dad, in the Athena cabin, but I can think clearer with the lack of noise in the Poisedon cabin.

Although I had a couple of uncles Poseidon side I'm kind of the only one in there nows a days.

Obviously Harri'd stay in Hermes cabing (Hey! she protested once, "I stay in the Hephaestus cabin too! It gets me closer to that fire, building feel I sometimes need to slip into."), Jasper said he felt "Smothered" by the girls in the Aphrodite cabin so his choice was a no brainer.

Mine was harder.

I was glad when the horn sounded for supper, Heading down to the pavillion.

We "Legacies (Children of demigods, pawned from the romans)" had our own table(s), With luck Sammy would be there, without luck Sammy would be there with his younger siblings.

Sammy is basically the son of pain and death, yeah...

But the way his parents (Grr romans, how did he get here? Huh, mysteries of life I guess, actually Jasper's dad is a Roman they aren't that bad...) didn't represent that at all!

Well they kind of did.

Frank only fought when he had too, and to protect other people nontheless, his heart was gold.

Speaking of gold...

Hazel was nice, really good with horses (Like me, taking flapjack (Spawn of blackjack, female and brown) out is one of my favorite things to do), and could make cursed gold come out of the ground.

Perfect couple right?

Sammy was really nice too, and totally hot.

His younger siblings however were more violent.

Sammy was there, violent toddlerless thank gods.

He grinned when he saw me, his smile dark and mysterious, with a golden gleam.

We sat together chatting and laughing, topic of discussion:

Harri's 12th birthday, coming in October, I.E. Frantic soon to be 12 year old.

I love watching Harri be frantic.

It's the kind of thing that makes you forget that you'll soon be an older sibling.

So I sat back and enjoyed barbecue and blue Dr. Pepper (I can live with regular but blue is better!).

I knew Jasper was frantic too, he wanted to get her the "_perfect_" gift.

My suggestion?

Books.

Harri loved reading.

I knew she'd love a good box set series.

Finally it was time for story time,

Jasper was really imaginative.

I couldn't wait.

He surprised us all by telling a pee your pants thriller.

Like something right out of one of Harri's bedtime stories (She's an intense reader and will read anything anytime).

I've slept over with her, she was reading a murder mystery and had nightmares.

"Not about the murderor." She insisted.

"The trials, I was sitting as a juror in the trial and it was deadly boring!" ADHD is really hard...

The fire flickered, anticipation on everyones minds.

and Jasper leaned in to tell his tale.

And scene! I can't figuire out a story now, so I'll do it some othertime, cliffhangers are really fun to write...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III, blue markers, **BARBECUE** and birthdays

I was grinning as the horn sounded for supper.

I'm good at convincing.

I grabbed some barbecue, did a double offering, and smiled into my glass of Coca Cola lime (hey, a girls gotta differ ya know!).

I'm good at multi tasking.

So I chatted nonchalantly while slipping in to a riskier dominion.

Yes, I'm talking about my thoughts.

I thought back to earlier, like my birthday.

Okay discussing my birthday...

"Mom. I need to discuss something of great,and very important matters."

"No, your not getting a tazer."

"STYX! But, um that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay shoot. Wait, I told your dad to confescate your sharp shooter! Bad choice of words..."

"My birthday."

"What about it?"

"Well, I want to do something, but not too big..."

"Honey, your grounded for who know's how long your lucky if we let you and a couple of your friends go to one of those pizza and games places."

"MOM! I'm turning twelve, we agreed to do birthday party every other year and this is my year! Punish me, however you want but I deserve to have a good birthday!"

"You're right, your father and I will consider it. Do you have anything you want to give me?"

"Yes, I picked this flower from the yard, yeah it is kind of a weed still it's the thought that counts..."

"Harri. The sharp shooter."

I slipped farther into unknown territory (QUOTE!: Sorry... I got lost in thought, it's unknown territory.") as I walked, dazed towards campfire.

I didn't really escape untill I heard Jasper's badfella voice begin to tell his tale.

As his voice lulled me I found myself doing something my hands often do,

Scribble on a piece of paper that always appears out of nowhere.

With a blue marker that seems to do the same.

Suddenly the part of my mind that was listen shuddered with fright and I tuned in completely.

Jasper (Next chapter) will tell the tale, still struggling to think of one.

It might not be _THAT_ scary...

HI, BTW, forgot to put it in first thing... I'm now a member of This (AWESOME) site:

Fan fiction won't let me post it so just PM me okay?

Please go check it out for Empty thoughts of fanfiction who started it! I also put up a story on there for editing and the thrilling tale of Jack No last name is being told VIA awesome forum.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV Sad attempt at a ghost story

Stupid Hermes persausion.

I'm not a leader.

For olympus's sake I'm half afraid of getting up in front of my class and doing math problems.

You can imagine the terror as I got up in front of the whole camp.

The only good thing was I knew what I was doing.

"This camp is a fine establishment Eh?" A rousing cheer gave me a little sureness.

"Well, some children of Hecate once caused a really bad problem. Except, that's not all they did. Because along with MAKING THE WHOLE CAMP DISAPEAR! They disabled most of there magical powers, knocked out some of the best fighters in camp and unleashed some truely terrifying monsters. Let me explain.

Before the titan war all the children of Hecate knew was they could control magic. And of course they were mad that they hadn't been claimed so sure they had bad thoughts against the camp. But they weren't trying to cause trouble. They just accidently did some magic that was practically unreversable.

Honestly how were a bunch of unexperienced kids going to defeat monsters that could completely vaporize without disapearing and make black smoke strangle some of the toughest guys around? But some monsters weren't all that bad. And one didn't exactly like the black smoke. And without the two headed Dragon, now ruthlessly slain by someone he saved, would they ever have defeated those monsters trying to strangle them? Or figuire out how to get camp halfblood back?

But getting Camp halfblood back wasn't all that good either, because some people weren't too happy with the children of Hecate. And for whole generations the hecate's cabin was never the same.

Suddenly Harri cried out in Terror, "THE BLACK SMOKE HAS ME!"

Starting a panic.

You got to love Harri.

* * *

A good story can put images in peoples minds, to bad this wasnt't very well written. I stink at ghost stories!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter VI Pushover/victim

My siblings have me being there slave.

That's because I'm naturally a nice guy.

Confession, I'm a total pushover.

And there's this other thing,

My younger siblings have the ability to kill me.

Before you start laughing they have no heart.

They really don't.

They kill harmless puppies!

Puppies...

Okay, nother confession.

I'm sensitive.

It's true.

I would so rather be drawing then fighting.

I'd rather tell jokes and stories then death threats.

And I've been told I'm a brilliant equestrian.

Whereas I'm a rubbish swordsman.

Give me a sword when everyone (keeping in mind that puppies, and *shudder* horses are included) is in danger, I'll fight. Swinging blindly and, I guess (and honestly I feel bad about this, I can't help it it's my nature!) killing people.

But I'd so rather be riding or drawing.

You'd never guess I was the child of children of Mars and Pluto.

But wooh, my siblings?

Vicious, blood thirsty monsters.

And did I mention none of them are older than five?

I'm a pushover sure!

But can I also say that I'm victim to preschoolers?

I am.

HELP!

* * *

Haha, a sammy chapter, gotta love Sammy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VII The dancing puppet (AKA my brother)

I so want to strangle him.

Oh he's fine, when we're at camp.

But at home he practices his dancing (And he's top notch at that of course) with loud music blarring loudly everywhere.

Which is horrible when one is trying to scheme.

And that's just the start.

Second my annoying twin has to pretend to be better at things.

Truth, he is better at dancing (duh, he's a puppet.), and (*Shudders*) all things to do with animals, of which I kind of hate, animals I mean. I'm not mean it's just some of them totally creep me out.

But I'm better at Thievery and sparring. And general

But does he relent? Nuh uh.

He has to go an make himself look like an idiot.

And I wouldn't mind if everyone didn't know he was my twin brother.

Kay, typical description of us:

Brown hair and brown eyes, his short, mine well, less short, but not long or anything.

Don't judge me, I'm no traitor or obsessed over makeup.

Unlike my namesake.

My mom sometimes brushes my hair while telling me about her.

Dad prefers to talk about Charlie's namesake, a born leader (Ha!) and mechanic.

This sounds like My friend Hari's (and also cousin I guess on dad's side) dad.

Of course there both dead, but hey, whatever.

And the thing is, whatever.

I don't really care.

He can be the dancing puppet, and a copycat.

He can try and be me.

But what's wrong with being him?

I'd give anything to be as socially at ease as he is.

But No!

For now I'll stick to the shadows.

* * *

**A Silena Rodriguize chapter. Oooh, inferiority!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VIII Miss Shadows

I've decided that my sister does it just to annoy me.

When I'm socializing, and joking and being a generally cool guy, she's getting work done.

Unnecessary work at that!

I don't hate work or anything, but I'd rather be dancing or joking or being silly, and that junk.

While she likes strategizing, fighting, stealth, thievery, and school.

She likes to keep busy.

I do too, I just like to participate with people, not textbooks.

She's does it to annoy me for sure.

It's like, "Hey I'm smart and your not."

She could be a really good dancer if she tried, but I'm the only one in the family who actually has fun dancing.

When ever they do it with me it's like a chore for them.

Which, irks(Silena word) me even more.

I'm like a loner in the family.

Which is weird because it's Silena who's the Loner.

But I don't really fit in to my family.

However, I'm a real people person.

My sister is, she has A friend, our cousin Harri.

Lame-o, but she's totally the favorite in our family!

Because Silena is productive!

* * *

**More inferiority, don't worry, it'll be talked out. Flashback next!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter IX (Ha ha, my only superiority in my math class is I know how to count and add roman numerals!) The engagement Leo style

This was probably the most well though out thing Leo had ever done.

_WOW..._

First he drove beautiful 20 year old Maria King to her mom's house, where he'd secretly arranged to have Hermes meet him.

The only bad thing was she lived two hours away, and they were staying the night and coming back for a baby shower.

Okay, more than 1 bad thing.

For one, Leo had never met Alexis King!

But he would manage, right?

Once there he had a private conversation with Hermes, asking his permission to marry Maria, and being given it.

But another problem arose. HOw, and when to do so.

On the way back to the Baby shower they stopped at a fast food place for lunch.

While there Leo won Maria some prizes on the claw machine, before spotting a ring machine, for 25 cents.

He put in a quarter, got a ring,

and proposed in that very resteraunt then and there.

Surprise surprise, she said Yes!

* * *

**Scene!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter X I pretend not to be impressed, just to irk him of course

Jasper came up to us after his story.

Hari totally gushed.

What a flirt.

But I pretended not to be impressed, just to make him mad.

"Oh come on, you liked it!" He persisted.

I was allowed to make him mad.

He was my cousin.

"Your so annoying." He said flicking a leaf at me.

"Oh I'm annoying."

We would have had a full fledged leaf war if Harri hadn't stopped us.

"I'll get you Zoe!"

"Yeah yeah, who has a ball point pen?"

"Yeah well, I have a coin!" By this point Harri was laughing, and laughing, and laughing.

"Shut up Aspen."

* * *

**See I told you I'd fit Aspen in there. Haha! My cousin and I are like that. But it's more my brother and I are like that. Except he's older and I've mastered the art of agreeing with his insults.**


	10. Chapter 10

**pretend the blue marker chapter didn't exist. No scribble out of nowhere.**

* * *

Chapter XI Robberizing his Webkinz account **(****Based on something I'm subtly doing to my friend, even though it cost me 3 bucks to get him a webkinz, stupid Linc.)**

Sammy Zhang is a total softy. He even has webkinz. Well he had them two years ago.

Present day, 3 dollar webkinz black bear (Shadow, the athletic tomboy) in hand I'm doing it.

I'm robberizing his webkinz account.

MWAHAHAHA!

He has so many cool items, rare stuff, PSI (Pet special items).

I have a super bed now from him!

And some other cool items.

However I can't steal his pets.

But HaHAAHAHAHHA listen to this, his username, Goldenwarrior. Warrior! That's a riot.

* * *

**Thanks Linc** **for inspiring this chapter, haha for you, I'm totally evil! And soon I will have two zangoz chocolate fountains! I hope you like Shadow, she is really cute. I also hope you don't read this till I'm done...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XII Oh mighty jupiter kill me now

Zoe is such a stickler.

It's like she can't hand out a compliment once and awhile.

I'm sure she liked it, she likes pretty much whatever Harri likes.

Except big books, those kind of scare her.

But what really kills me is she can get away with it, because she's like a sister to me.

GAH!

I'd be okay to dissapear on this spot.

Except, I think, no I hope, Harri would miss me.

Of course I don't know she would.

Harri is so misleading.

She strung an Apollo kid on for weeks making him believe he liked her, than let him go because and Aphrodite kid dared her too. Maybe she's doing the same for me.

Ugh. Girls, their worse swords.

At least you know what your getting with swords, you can try them out, put them back, no harm done. But girls have feelings. I'm not so sure about Harri, she may or may not have feelings, her latest mission is to steal all of Sammy's Webkinz stuff. But she so darn hot!

As I'm laying on my bed, waiting for day, I plead oh Zeus or Jupiter I don't care, Kill me now.

* * *

**SEriously we girls are way too tough on boys. What did they ever to us? Other than be rude of course. But we are way too harsh. And misleading, and all I'm saying is what I know from novels.**


	12. Chapter 12

**All my info for this chapter comes from my younger cousin AJ. Not all of it, but the younger sibling part.**

**Song of the day: Up by shania twain (booyah, oh she rocks.)**

* * *

Chapter XIII Killer toddlers (This is normal.)

Me and my backpack clad back entered the homefront expecting war.

But, strangely the scene was peaceful, mom was alone in the kitchen humming to herself.

"How's my oldest son?" Sometimes she accidentily let's the word favorite slip. Sadly not today.

"One, horrifyingly painful word, math."

"Gah! Ask your father for help with that." I laughed.

"How's the art project coming along."

"Slow, but steady, I can actually picture what I'm drawing now."

"That's good."

"What are you making?"

"Chilli."

"Ugh!"

"I know you hate it but it's your siter's favorite and we're having it to celebrate her soccer team's win."

Right...

"Mom, I just wondered, why'd you have so many kids? Six seems like a lot to me."

"Sigh. I guess it's to make up for the child I lost, when I was giving birth to you."

Sammy winced. He didn't like to think of the twin he could have had, it just made him sad.

"I'm sorry honey."

"It's okay, I'm just, stressed about homework." I lied.

"Why don't you go to your room to work on it?" She sensed I needed alone time.

* * *

Then my dad came home, lugging four out of five children, the other one was the youngest and had been napping.

I'd finished my homework (Phew) and was working on my art project.

A picture of Camp Half Blood.

Five year old shelby, the soccer star came in.

"Mom made chilli for supper!"

"Great."

"Wanna go play Sammy?"

"Sure, hold on." I replaced my art supplies to there original casing and headed out with Shelby and my Four year old brother Jared to kick a ball around.

"Your easy to beat Sammy." Shelby remarked, grabbing the ball.

I was doomed.

* * *

**I want to write a whole book about Sammy. Notice this is one of my longer chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Song of the day: Good time by Manic drive**

* * *

Chapter XIV I dream of degrees

Besides being America's most wanted and hard to catch theif, my goal in life is to get a degree in business.

My brother wants a claim fo fame like, I don't know, being a famous dancer, or actor.

It's not like I don't believe in him, I do.

I'm just, disapointed.

My brother has no academic goals, no academic values!

Oh gods I sound like a child of Athena.

But anyway.

He just doesn't.

He likes goofing of and having fun.

Fun is _fine_ It's just not my thing.

He's a people person, I'm not.

Sometimes I wish I was a people person.

Oh, how I wish I could make friends sometimes.

But then I'll turn to my books, and look out into my goals.

And I'll realize it's not for me.

Oh well.

A+ in gifted language!

* * *

**Showing of my smart side. Not that I have one, but Silena does. She also has a lonely side, I'm gonna touch up on that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Song of the day: Uh oh Junior doctor (Heard it yesterday and now I'm obsessed.)**

* * *

Chapter XVI Is there something wrong with me Silena?

Sometimes, honestly it seems like all Silena does is be critical.

I'm sorry if I'm not as smart as you.

Or as...

How do I even define you?

Your undefinable. And insane.

That's what you are.

Your insane.

Human contact is a good thing.

Occasionally IMing Harri and saying hi once and awhile will not suffice.

You idiot!

You think you'll survive alone in the shadows.

You won't.

I'm sorry.

It's just I never get to talk to you.

And I really need someone to talk to, who I can trust.

But you don't make it easy.

My sister solitude.

* * *

**What's this? OOOHHH I was like all teary eyed yesterday cuz I miss my brother. No, he still lives here. Just he's not the awesome brother he was a few years ago. Instead he practically hates me. Also I was putting it in to song and my singing is awful. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Song of the day: Uh oh Junior doctor (Heard it yesterday and now I'm obsessed.)**

* * *

Chapter XVII Forgotten romance

Once upon a time, there was a girl who wanted her boyfriend to seriously love her.

It's not like he didn't. But she didn't know it.

He tried to break her shell of inferiority and tell her he loved her.

But she wouldn't listen, and he didn't have the right words.

He felt like an idiot.

So on there dates, he would remain silent.

Poor him.

One day he found the right words, he found her at the beach, he brushed her hair of her face, looked her in the eye and said,

"My emotions have been lying to me, but I can no longer hold it back, Clarisse La rue, I love you."

* * *

**Nobody writes good Clarisse/Chris stories. That I know of. I'll have to do research...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Song of the day: Uh oh Junior doctor (Heard it yesterday and now I'm obsessed.)**

* * *

Chapter XVIII I AM CHAMPION OF THE UNIVERSE! Oooh pie!

I like pie you like pie...

Especially chocolate!

I don't see how this could be Jasper's way of getting back.

LEMON MARANGUE PRETZELS!

Okay, now I do.

He subtly slipped around a hundred packets of sugar into my breakfast.

And now I'm practically bouncing of the walls.

The RUBBER walls.

Poor mom, it's her day.

MWAHAHAHHAHPIEBOBJPIEMWAHAHA HH~!

I'm scaring myself.

JASPER!

* * *

**Crazy people never die.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Song of the day: Dementia!**

* * *

Chapter XIX I'm pretty sure I'm evil

That was probably the meanest thing I have ever done.

WAHOO I FEEL THE POWER!

That or I'm just stupid.

I know a certain Legacy who thinks so.

No doubt in a day or too I will feel revenge.

This might go on for a week or two.

Oh well. Zoe is fun to torture.

I may have lost maturity points there though.

Ahh who cares?

HAHAHAHHAHH I'M EVIL!

Wait, is that a good thing?

* * *

**KERFUNKLE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Song of the day: (here's me wondering if I can get any work done today at all *crosses fingers*)** Suitcases by Dara Mclain (**Why are all the good singers black? NO I'M NOT RACIST!)**

* * *

Chapter XX- I actually do something productive!

Don't expect this too often.

But today I taught my awesome sisters how to read!

Oh this is so not Mary sue! Its not like I did it in a day. No this has been weeks of effort.

I'm almost down with the room painting.

How did this happen? Blame it on the grounding.

Yikes. If I get grounded more often being productive might become (*shudders*) a habit...

* * *

**LOLLY GAGGING FOR LIFE! Okay, short Harri chapter. Can't relate to her as well as I can her mom.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Song of the day: I'm just a kid. Do you, or do you not think this would be the perfect song for Sammy and the rest of the kids?**

* * *

Chapter XXI- Nightmare/daymare

Lying in bed. Sore all over because guess what? I lost.

Brutally.

Too my 5 year old sister.

I'm dead.

Or at least I want to be.

If my mom heard this she would scold me and say that being dead isn't much fun.

Neither is school.

Or sports.

Ugh sports.

My gym teacher thinks I'm incredibly stupid.

When in fact I'm smarter then all the athletes at my school.

Although that's not too hard to do.

I think all sports a bloodthirsty brutal games to see who can maim the most people.

Another thing that's not fun, being shown up by little sisters. All though true it happens all the time. My wonderful friends are surprisingly okay with the fact that I'm a... For lack of better word, wimp. I am too. I have never been Mr. Tough. I never will.

But I do want to beat my little sister for once.

I'm a better artist than her of course.

And she can't get up on a pony with out being sick.

But otherwise she totally shows me up.

My friends insist that I'm the epicalest (insert hobby) ever.

I try to believe them but when I get home I'm invited to play and get hit by a soccer ball seventeen million times.

Wimp...

* * *

Omibob Sammy is epic.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got grounded. Sowwy.**

* * *

XXII- More things I don't have (of course)

Sometimes I wish my brother and I got along.

He's actually pretty cool.

When you think about it.

But strong emotional understanding was not one of my given talents.

I don't know why I like stealing. It's impulsive, and probably the only thing I do that way.

My grandfather isn't Hermes. Don't know WHO he is, well, one of them is Ares.

Charlie and I didn't get any real Ares genes.

I mean, we're okay fighters.

But we don't LOVE it.

I've gotten pretty good.

Maybe some day I'll be a hardened criminal.

If I ever get over my fear of people.

My how Charlie would laugh if that happened.

But anything can.

* * *

**Listening to Taylor Swift, thinking about getting a life. Probably won't happen.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I like writing Charlie chapters almost as much as I do Harri or Sammy ones.**

* * *

XXIII- I am listening to Owl city

This is now my status on face book and the name of my first journal on Deviantart.

I think I have problems.

Actually I'm listening to Brandon Heath, but what does it matter?

I'm a music freak kay?

Other than parentage and our knack for sword fighting the only real thing Lena and I share is our friendship with Harri.

I think, I'm sure actually Lena likes music too.

She was listening to Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton the other day.

I almost laughed out loud, but I was eavesdropping and that would have been a bad idea.

I know out of the house It seems like I'm so macho and have so many friends.

At home though, my only real friend is music.

And my ADHD makes it impossible for me to concentrate without it.

* * *

**Listening to Taylor Swift, thinking about getting a life. Probably won't happen.**


	22. Chapter 22

**okay, who's next? Zoe. RIGHT Zoe. ladeda...**

**True Silver Artemis, but it seems like a lot of Christian singers are. I apologize, that probably sounded racist.**

* * *

XXIV I am wearing a monstrosity

Jasper pokes fun at me.

Even Harri, my best friends since forever, is laughing at me.

I am considering running and hiding.

Oh no.

For Olympus sake, do you have to have a camera Sammy?

He's hot, but far to artistic.

He has to be in the middle of everything creative, including photography.

"Your beautiful." He reassures me before snapping a picture.

"Truly." Jasper adds with a laugh.

"If I wasn't wearing a dress I'd kill you."

"That dress is killing you for me." He jests.

"Guys, he mom made her do it, we can relate can't we? We should respect her for her outfit choices." I can hear the trying to break free laugh in Harri's voice, but I overlook it in gratitude.

I am wearing a pink sparkly ridiculously poofy dress.

And I have to be in a wedding for someone I don't even know.

And they're not even having wedding cake!

They're health nuts, ergo the Tofu patties and salad bar.

But no cake.

My mom seriously owes me.

* * *

**Hehe. Zoe is very tomboyish. She hates the thought of dresses. Jasper is flexetarian. Like my cousin, eats meat, but only like once a day.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Make me your radio... Sing along to my stereo...**

* * *

XXV My crush calls me heartless, but it is totally worth it

I can't help but make fun of Zoe.

She's like a sister to me.

And just take Charlie for example that brothers and sisters rarely get along.

Harri stopped seeing what was funny about the situation two minutes in and started being empathetic.

I should have stopped, been kind, Harri's birthday was a month away and I wanted to impress her didn't I?

But No. I had to keep being rude.

Of course.

"Jasper!" She squealed.

"You are so mean!" She patted Zoe's arm affectionately and said that she would be fine.

I wish I were like her.

Knowing when to stop and when to be a friend.

But I was nothing like her.

She'd never like me.

I'd had a brilliant idea for a birthday present for Harri.

I would write her a short book.

She'd love it!

Hopefully.

Thing is, I have no idea where to start.

* * *

**Jasper is fun to write too. Most of them are.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter XXVI- I am sort of kind of watching Lord of the rings

My birthday is coming up soon, I am so ecstatic. As I fantasize Lord of the rings, fellowship of the rings, plays in the background.

My mom is fake squealing so dad doesn't feel like he's the only one terrified after watching it for the ten millionth time.

My sisters are enthralled. I am not so much. It's a good movie, and Frodo is cute, but I am just not the Lord of the rings fan.

The forward however, was brilliant.

I can't wait for the Hobbit to come out.

It should be fun, because I've actually read that book.

Oh! My birthday approaches, and there are so many glorious things that I could get.

I wonder what my friends will get me, if anything at all.

I don't care.

Jasper has gotten me it's the thought that counts presents since I was six.

Things like tacky earrings (My ears aren't even pierced), and "gourmet" jellybeans from the dollar store (I don't even like jelly beans, but if I eat them I prefer jelly belly.). I don't care what he gets me, but it would be nice if this year was different. If he got me something cool.

I shouldn't anticipate much. He's a twelve year old on a budget, still...

I really don't get this movie. They lost me at the birthday party.

* * *

**This should be fun... I really am watching Fellowship of the ring...**


	25. Chapter 25

**I want to live in Rivendell. For those who haven't seen the new Hobbit movie... I pity thee. But Rivendell and elves altogether are awesome, so I want to live there. I promise you, it's gorgeous.**

* * *

XXVII- I'm in love with my camera

My digital camera had to be my most prized material possession other than my art stuff.

I love taking pictures.

Zoe had scowled at me when I took a picture of her.

I wonder if that meant she didn't like me.

I knew she hated having her picture taken, but I couldn't resist, she's so gorgeous!

It's so unfair that I want to cry. But I'm not going to. I'm not THAT stupid.

My mom calls me down for supper. It's something I don't like, I'm sure. My parents never really try to make things I like. They focus on my younger siblings because they're more likely to make a fuss. Sometimes I want to make a fuss. I want to cry and wail and scream, but I never do. I just bit my lip, close my mouth, and think about my dead twin.

Mom never even told me if it was a boy or a girl. I feel like I'm not good enough to know. Like she's always comparing me to someone who's not even there. Someone who died years ago.

It makes me mad.

There. I said it.

I Sammy Zhang get mad.

And you know what? I'm proud of it.

I'm at least part Mars.

Even if I do cry at pain, I know when to stop taking it.

I should do something about it.

But I'm afraid...

* * *

**I keep loving Sammy all the more...**

**Are my set up romances THAT obvious? Tell me guys...**


	26. Chapter 26

**And now I'm kind of sort of watching the second movie in the trilogy. I got my brother the third, but really what I WANT to be watching is Princess Bride. Don't judge me, My brother even likes it!**

**BTW, No I'm not becoming a Lord of the rings nerd. So help me if you call me that I will sick Gandalf on you!**

**Kidding. Just kidding. I'm more likely to use the dragon or a what are they called, orc? **

**Yeah. I'm a Middle earth bad guy at heart.**

* * *

XXVIII- I win

We're always arguing.

Charlie and I.

We rarely ever have anything better to do other than quibble.

Put us in a room together with at least two contrasting items and it's war.

And.

I.

Always.

Win.

Maybe it's because I know more words than him.

Or maybe it's because Charlie's sense of debate is lacking.

His heart is never in it.

He just does it because he's ADHD (as am I) and has nothing better to do.

But whatever.

I enjoy it all the same. I enjoy the victory and knowledge that I've bested my brother. Even if he doesn't care the slightest.

Okay, maybe not always win.

Once he won a heated debate about Vanilla against Chocolate ice cream.

But he had the chocolate so it was practically inevitable and totally unfair.

At least he tried that time.

* * *

**I'm already not sure of the plot. Best time to be writing these chapters. Hobbit was so much simpler to understand. Probably because I'd read the book.**

**Well listen to it.**

**But whatever.**


	27. Chapter 27

XXIX- I don't know why I even try.

Seriously. My sister could be on the debate team.

Makes me feel like a loser sometimes, my my academically excelled younger twin sister, compared to her brother who likes to dance and is only kind of sort of good at it. I don't know why my friends even hang out with me, I'm not really good at anything.

I look around, all of my friends excel at something. Then there's Charlie. A boy who can only kind of sort of dance, and is probably only popular because his mom is daughter of Ares, whom everyone fears.

I can't really fight, although I will for the right cause. I can't really sing, I haven't really tried, and my dance moves are okay.

I know everyone judges and compares us.

Unlike Silena, I DO have dyslexia.

And we both have ADHD, except mine is so bad I almost can't sit still at all.

I'm horrible in class, I'm even in Special ED.

At a school for special people I'm in special ED.

Silena gets to go to normal class.

Silena is the good child.

I'm just...

Charlie.


	28. Chapter 28

XXX- I hate facebook and Jasper even more.

In all technicalities I'm only twelve and too young to have a facebook account. And in all technicalities, even if I was thirteen demigods aren't allowed to have accounts anyway.

But just in case, I have one, but I'm starting to regret it. Pictures posted of me in that monstrosity of a dress... GRR Jasper!

That twerp...

I WANT to blame Sammy, but I can't. He's too sweet, to innocent. He didn't know what he was doing would make me angry. He was trying to be nice. He's ALWAYS trying to be nice. Jasper... Not so much. I can tell Jasper is really, REALLY nervous. His mom is about to give birth to his little sister, named Thalia after his aunt. I should be supporting him. Telling him it will be okay and tomorrow, when he has a sister... Well, I should be happy for him.

But right now all I want to do is pummel him.

So, yeah.

You can see how NICE I am.

And of course Sammy is staring at me.

Of course.


End file.
